Jack Pratt attends Hellton
by madsci111
Summary: DPS with the addition of a 1950s version of Jake Pratt from YA. NT, but nothing  explicit.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either of the inspirations for this story. Jack Pratt and her mom are my weird time-warped version of Jake and Monica Pratt from Young Americans (owned by the WB/CW, whatever they're called now). The rest of the characters are from Dead Poet's Society, so they belong to Touchstone Pictures.

"Mr. Nolan, a phone call just came from the stationmaster. Supposedly, Mr. Pratt's parents could not bring him, so he's stranded at the station."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stubbs. I'll likely return in time for the assembly, it shouldn't be more than an hour. If for some reason I'm not back in time, tell Dr. Hager to hold the procession for ten minutes, then start without me, if necessary."

"Yes, Sir."

"Mr. Pratt? Headmaster Nolan's here for ya," the stationmaster said."

A slight young man with ear-length dark brown hair raised his head from the composition book he was writing in.

"Thanks, Mr. Smytheson…Good afternoon, Headmaster. I assume my records and such got there on time?" he said with a vague London accent.

"Yes, Pratt. You are very lucky that we had another late applicant from one of our alumni families, or you'd be in a predicament."

"I appreciate the effort then, sir. How far is it to campus?" Jack asked as he carried a suitcase and wheeled a bike with saddlebags toward the school car.

"We'll be back just in time for you to wash up some and to change into the uniform."

"Oh, that reminds me, did you receive the letter regarding my 'condition'?"

"Yes, Dr. Hager arranged for you to have the hall monitor's suite, what you'd consider a prefect's room, which is essentially a double room with a small bathroom attached. We got rid of the position about 50 years ago, so the housekeeper spent the last week airing it out and it now has working running water. I hope that a sebaceous abnormality will not impede your studying time."

"Of course not, sir."

"Hey, slick…Any clue who has the monitor room? Lucky sod."

"No clue. Yeah, I saw the door was open. Let's take a look later."

"I can't believe that your dad made you quit the Annual!" Charlie ranted at Neil, who had dragged Todd with them. "Well, here it is. Should I just knock? Here goes…"

The door opened as he raised his hand to knock, revealing a short, slim brunette young man who looked like a freshman. Charlie, being his usual self, brusquely said, "Hey, froshie. Don't you know you can't have long hair here?"

"For your information, I'm a junior, and I checked the regulations and with Headmaster Nolan. He just said I can't let it grow more than a quarter-inch longer, but that my haircut is still within regulations, probably a remnant from the first years of the school, this length was acceptable until about 40 years ago."

Neil responded, "But it wasn't considered normal for _young_ men since 1870, according to the class pictures in the trophy case."

"True. Anyway, would you three like to come in?"

"Hello, scholars," Charlie proclaimed at breakfast the next morning. "This is Jack Pratt, don't mind the hair and accent, he's been living with his mother in London for a few years while she's with the Royal Shakespeare Company."

"…Lean in really close and hear their legacy."

Everyone leaned in, then Cameron, startled by the stage whisper Mr. Keating was enacting over his left shoulder, jumped. Todd and Neil just laughed when Jack joined in on the whispering, doing a very good imitation of Keating's rasp.

"Very good, Pratt, but please save it for outside of class. I'd like to speak with you after class."

"Hi, Mr. K! I'm sorry to push you into the middle of my feud with my mother."

"I'd prefer to not be in on this, but I must admit, you may be able to loosen these guys up, Jackie, where I can't."

"I'll deliver, captain, but I think your best bets on changing people's lives are Todd and Neil. They seem to need a push the most, to get away from their parent's expectations and go their own ways, but once on the way, will go the furthest. They have artistic souls."

After getting kicked out of the study lounge for curfew, Neil, Todd, and Jack walked together back toward their rooms, chatting about what they thought Mr. Keating would do next.

Separating at Todd and Neil's door, Jack noticed that Todd and Neil were shooting interesting looks at each other, neither noticing the other's actions.

"Hmm…Mr K's going to have lots to think on for these two."

After Neil read his Tennyson for the first meeting, he elbowed Jack and asked if he would recite or read something.

"Sure, I guess. I memorized this one for a class last year. It's "The Song of J. Alfred Prufrock", by T.S. Eliot…"

After he was done, Charlie spoke up. "Well, that is now my theme. It describes my parents' dinner parties too well to not."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "It's a bit like the 'salons' my mother frequents. People just standing around, trying to be cultured, but as soon as they get tipsy, all the Hs and Gs disappeared from the room."

Jack and Todd were sitting in Todd and Neil's room for once, Jack doing Trig homework, Todd doing a reaction to the History reading for the next day, when Neil burst in, smelling of the pine trees and crisp air shouting that he had found what he wanted to be his life's work.

"How can you be sure, and what is this shining ideal goal?" Jack asked, a bit peeved to be knocked out of the concentration he had going.

Neil just threw down a copy of Midsummer Night's Dream on top of Todd's History notebook.

"Wh-what does this have to do with any-anything, most of all you?"

"Oh. They're putting it on at Henley Hall. There are OPEN TRYOUTS!"

Bouncing around with his blanket as a cloak, trying to stir up some enthusiasm, Neil expounded on how much he wanted to act, even trying to go to summer stock auditions, he was finally going to seize the day.

Jack eventually gave up on math for the moment, trying to be encouraging, but his voice got lost in the clamor, so he decided to leave, with an assurance for tips if Neil wanted them.

After he left, Todd tried to talk Neil out of it, not sure that Neil should go against his father's edicts, advocating he just ask.

"That's a joke, if I don't ask, he can't say no. Jesus, Todd, doesn't all this mean anything to you? Whose side are you on? Can't you just be supportive?"

Todd saw he couldn't do anything to dissuade him, so he just kept quiet, hoping that Neil could get what he wanted without mess.

"Hey, Neil! How was the audition?" Jack asked when Neil returned, as he was sitting on Neil's bed talking with Todd about the questions due for Chemistry.

I think it went well, thanks for the tips. I'll hear next week whether or not I got a part."

"I'm glad to help. Mom's company did Midsummer's a year ago. Mom forced me into being Titania's fairy, they were making it a bit older, but still very androgynous, so supposedly I was perfect. Do you want to read through lines more if you get a part?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Jack."

"I got the part, I'm Puck! Todd, come on, I need to tell Jack what happened, and I could use both of your help with something."

"OK…"

When they got to Jack's door, they knocked loudly, heard some shuffling, then the door opened, with Jack's hair damp and tousled. After the door closed behind them, Neil bounced around the room.

"Jack, I got it! I'm Puck!"

"I heard you yelling in the hall. When do you want to do your first read-through?"

"In a few days, but first I need to produce a permission letter for the director."

"Oh, you mean forge? Come in and sit down. It shouldn't be too hard, I have to do this for almost everything. I'd type out the letter, then have her sign, or sometimes I had to get a friend to scribble Mother's initials. Anyway, I'll compose it implying that all correspondence to him should go through you, as he'll be on various business trips over the next 2 months, then you write in your dad's signature."

A few weeks later, Neil, Todd, and Jack were scattered around Jack's room, writing. Todd and Neil were working on their poems for Keating's class, Jack was scribbling away in his notebook again. Glancing up, Jack saw Neil staring at Todd, both of them seemed transported by their activities: Todd rapt with his writing, scribbling furiously, Neil gazing in awe at his friend.

Todd, finally noticing that neither of his friends were working anymore, stopped writing, still in another realm. Turning to Neil, he asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No it's just interesting to see someone enjoy writing when they dread reading it."

Todd looked stricken, realizing the disconnect, then put it from his mind to worry about later.

Jack asked, "Can we see the poem, or do you want to work on it some more?"

"You two can see it, but I think its horrible."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure it's great, better than I wrote," Neil reassured. "I can recite, but writing? I sound stupid."

Todd grudgingly handed over the notebook he was working in. The page was full of scratch-outs, but the text still intact was good. It compared, in Jack's and Neil's eyes, to some of the stuff they read for class.

"Todd this is great! Try reading it aloud to us, we won't judge it, but I think you'll get an A for it."

"OK, but don't laugh…" starting off unsure, he lost himself in the words within a few lines, voice growing, if not to an actor's projection, at least loud enough to read to the class.

_**We are dreaming of a new day**_

_**When a new day is already dawning.**_

_**We are waiting for a battle**_

_**We are already fighting.**_

_**We are dreaming of yesterday**_

_**And yesterday is already gone.**_

_**We are looking for salvation**_

_**While salvation has come and left.**_

_**We are dreaming of tomorrow**_

_**But tomorrow never arrives.**_

_**It is just a series of todays**_

_**Into infinity. **_(1)

When Todd finished, Neil and Jack clapped. Neil had a rapturous light in his eyes, a 'must-have-this-for-myself' sort of look. Fortunately, only Jack saw the expression.

Todd had found that despite his normal temperament, he could actually speak when in Jack's presence. They usually spoke about books they'd read, and he'd seen some of the play Jack was working on. "Jack, I don't think I can do this poem for Mr. Keating. I can't really speak in front of people other than you and Neil."

Thinking about the dilemma, Jack asked, "Would you like me to talk to Mr. K and Neil to see if we can sit in the middle in the first 2 rows for the week so you have people you can focus on while you read, as if you were just reading a draft to us in the dorms?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"I'll do it anyway, or at least suggest it to Mr. K so he isn't shocked when we switch seats around in the middle of class."

"Jack, is it weird to be extremely grateful that Neil's in my life and wish we could live together forever?"

"It's not weird; it's nice you can find someone you can be that close to. I know that society doesn't think men should have friends other than golfing buddies or some such category, but its part of being human to want a confidante or someone to just talk to. It sounds girly when I say it that way, but just because society has these images of what males and females should be or act like, doesn't mean that its horrible to need, as a man, to talk about feelings, or have close friends. I have a few friends back in London, the youngest members of the company, that don't care much, male or female, who warms their bed, as long as they are an interesting person, so I guess my viewpoint is skewed. Anyway, I'll be here to talk if you need to."

"Thanks, Jack. You're the greatest."

(1) This is an 'improvised improvement' of the fragments one can see when Todd's scribbling in his room before the recitation class. If it's horrible, please keep in mind that I write very odd things at 3 in the morning when I can't sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, that's the CW and Touchstone. The poem in this chapter is a transcription from the movie.

"Mr. Anderson, I see you sitting there in agony. Come on, Todd, step up. Let's put you out of your misery."

Todd rose, reluctantly, to go stand next to Mr. Keating. He had the poem he had read to Jack and Neil in his hand, but crumpled it up in his pocket before he got to the front of the class.

"I didn't do it; I didn't write a poem."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack and Neil look at him questioningly. He shook his head a little, and the two sat down again.

"Now, Todd, I need you to sound a barbaric yawp for us…Look at Uncle Walt…Now what do you see?"

"A sweaty-toothed madman…

_**I close my eyes**_

_**A vision floats before me**_

_**A sweaty-toothed madman**_

_**With a stare that pounds my brain**_

_**His hands reach out and choke me**_

_**And all the time he's mumbling truth.**_

_**Truth like a blanket that always leaves your feet cold**_

_**You push it, stretch it, it'll never be enough**_

_**You kick at it, beat it, , it'll never cover any of us.**_

_**From the moment we enter crying**_

_**To the moment we leave dying**_

_**It will just cover your face **_

_**As you wail and cry and scream."**_

"Don't you forget this."

"Jack, its 8, open up!"

"Just a second…So which scenes are we working on tonight?"

"Ummmm…the Bottom and Tatiana scenes, and some of the lover mix-ups."

"Good, that's 3 or 4 scenes, easily done in time for curfew."

"Right, let's get to it…"

After practicing, Neil turned before opening the door, returning to his chair.

"Jack, you've been around lots of different kinds of people, and you're good at keeping secrets, can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose. What's bothering you?"

"I was up on the roof, consoling Todd about his parents basically ignoring his birthday, and, I don't know, there was a spark. I'm going crazy."

"Don't go crazy, it would deprive the world of a great Puck. Though to be serious, yes, that is a reason to be agitated, your world has been very constrained, and despite society's views, it is common at all-male boarding schools to, I guess the best euphemism is 'consort', with your classmates; it's almost encouraged some places back in the UK to cut down on sneaking off-grounds. If this is your first reaction like this in the five years you've attended Hellton, I doubt its just hormones. I don't really have any advice, but feel free to come visit to talk if you're having troubling coping."

"Thanks, Jack."

The night before opening, Neil had just gotten back from the dress rehearsal a bit late for dinner. After making sure he had a place saved with the Poets, he went to his room to drop off a few things. Unfortunately, he found his father sitting at his desk.

"Just let me ex-…"

"Don't you dare talk back to me! It's bad enough that you've wasted your time with this, this absurd acting business. But you deliberately deceived me! How, how, how did you expect to get away with this? Answer me. Who put you up to it? Was it this new teacher? This, uh, Mr. Keating?"

"No. Nobody. I thought I'd surprise you, I'm top of the class after Meeks…"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Your mother heard from Mrs. Marks that you were in a play, of course, we said she was mistaken. You made us liars in front of the whole party! Now, tomorrow, you are going and dropping out, tell them you can't anymore."

"But I have the main part! The opening is tomorrow night!"

"It doesn't matter if the Apocalypse is tomorrow, you aren't doing it. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your mother and I have made many sacrifices for you to stay here all these years, don't make me waste time."

After Mr. Perry had left, Neil sat on his bed, sulking a bit, but deciding to take his chances and do the play anyway. It's not like his father would come tomorrow, right?

"Jack, he looks mad, shouldn't we do something?" Todd whispered urgently, gripping Jack's coat elbow tightly.

"Yeah, probably. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Mr. Perry was surprised to see a slender young man come up to him, looking defiant. In a strong Oxford drawl, the young man introduced himself.

"Sir, I believe Neil may have mentioned me, I'm Jack Pratt. I just wanted to congratulate you on leading Neil to being such a good portrayer of human action and emotion. You see, my mother has been with the Royal Shakespeare Company for years, and I've never seen such a good performance, which is saying something. Well, Neil, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Good night, Mr. Perry."

The rest of the Poet's were dumbstruck, as they had never heard Jack speak so much unless it was for class or at that first meeting. Also, many of them were amused by the exaggerated accent.

"Good play, Pratt," Mr. Keating whispered as Jack passed. "Come on, men, let's go home." 

"Jack, could I crash in your room for a few hours, Neil will come see us there when he gets back. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Sure, I'm going to wait an hour or so, then call to make sure Neil's OK."

"Hello, Perry residence."

"Hello, Mrs. Perry. This is Jack Pratt. I'm sorry to call rather late, but I just wanted to congratulate Neil on a job well done. May I speak with him?"

"I suppose. Just a moment."

"So, Neil, are you OK? Your dad was really mad and what I said probably didn't help."

"Actually, he was fairly nice about it, but I doubt the worst is over. I think I'm getting shipped off to military school next week and Dad wants to have Mr. K fired."

"I'll see if I can borrow Knox's bike and bring mine, I'll come get you. We three will have a council of war with Mr. K to come up with reasons to let you continue, such as it being a hobby to replace a few of your extracurricular activities. Anyway, I'll be over in about a half-hour. Try not to let your dad discourage you." 

When Jack stopped outside the Perry house, Neil rushed out.

"I'm so glad you brought the bike, I don't think I'd be able to keep what sanity I have if I stayed much longer. I left a note for my mother saying I've gone back to school, so let's get back to campus."

After riding a bit farther, still about 15 minutes away from the dorm, Jack turned to Neil.

"Neil, it might be a good idea to let you know, so you're prepared, it seems Todd loves you back. A couple of weeks before our talk, he said something to the effect that he never wanted to live apart from you and needing you in his life, I ended up giving a speech like the one I gave you. He seemed really distraught before I left to get you. He's likely exhausted himself worrying, so he's probably passed out in my armchair."

"I'm glad you told me. It's something to look forward to rather than brooding about what my father's going to do."

As soon as Neil walked into Jack's room, he realized, seeing Todd asleep, but still looking disturbed and upset, that he was going to confess tonight. He went to wake Todd up, and as soon as Todd was awake enough to see that the person waking him up was Neil, he surged up hugging Neil tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

Jack decided to leave them in the main room to work things out, going into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Neil pulled away a bit to wipe away the tears streaming down Todd's cheeks, finally getting him to calm down enough to be coherent.

"I dreamed you were dead, that you were buried the Sunday before term ended. I thought it was Charlie coming to tell me you were dead when you first came to wake me. I'm so glad you're alive!"

Amazed that Todd would feel his loss that strongly, Neil threw caution to the wind and kissed Todd reverently on the forehead, then kissing down the tear tracks to the corner of his mouth. Todd tried to turn his head to catch Neil's lips, but Neil caught his chin and shook his head, "We need to talk."

The two settled down to talk things over, Todd tucking his head into Neil's neck, sprawled across Neil's lap.

"Neil, why…How did you know? Was I that transparent?"

"No, you weren't. Jack told me on the way back, he was confidant to both of us and he thought I needed to know you feel the same as I do to understand how you'd react when I got back. He didn't tell me lightly."

"We have the best friend ever, don't we? Another artist who is willing to fix up two of his male friends for a pseudo-date."

"Yeah, we'll have to thank him profusely tomorrow. For now, when did you know you felt this way?"

"It wasn't clear until I talked it over with Jack, but probably since you apologized for Nwanda the first day, or the flying desk set."

"For me, I felt a spark when I cheered you up on your birthday, then I came to talk to Jack, worried I was going crazy."

"Is it just me, or is Jack very understanding about the whole thing?"

"I suppose so, but he's also had a peripatetic life meeting lots of interesting and different people. Also, supposedly some all-male boarding schools in England practically encourage their students to 'associate' with their classmates, rather than have everyone sneak out at night, as long as no one is caught or complains of harassment. He gives no indication that he participated in such an association, though."

"Hmmm…if I didn't know better, I'd think Jack was a girl. Mr. Keating knew Jack from somewhere, so maybe Jack went to the Chester School last year. I looked it up a while ago as an alternative to here; the Chester School is co-ed with separate dorms."

"It is strange, but…let's go tell Jack we're going back to our room so he can go to sleep without being rude."

"OK," knocking and hearing a 'come on out', Jack emerged from the bathroom. "Jack…"

"So everything's sorted out now?"

"Yes, we just came to tell you that you have your space to yourself now, we're going back to our room."

"OK. Neil, did you want to go through with the strategy meeting with Mr. K tomorrow? I figure since it's already Saturday and there's no matinée, we can talk to him at 10. See you at breakfast?"

"Sure, thanks. Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing beyond what should have happened in DPS (now that we're past the opening night debacle), the characters are Touchstone and CW/WB.

"Good morning, Neil, Todd, Jackie. What are you doing outside my door on such a lovely winter morning, rather than having a snow fight?"

"Slight problem, captain. Neil's getting sent off to military school if we don't come up with a plan."

"Well, better come in then."

Once the door was closed, Neil asked the question he and Todd had been contemplating the previous night.

"Jackie? Short for Jackson or Jacqueline?"

"You mean you didn't tell them of your great intrigue?" Mr. K asked, feigning shock.

"No, it never came up. Besides, Charlie and Cameron can't keep a secret to save their lives, and it would have gotten out even if I only told Todd and Neil. I would hate to have lasted only a semester."

"Wait a second. Start over," Todd said.

"OK, first of all, it's Jacqueline. As you know, my mother is performing with the Royal Shakespeare Company. The problem is, she has been so busy that the last 8 years or so she doesn't notice when I change schools. She sent me to an all-girls Swiss boarding school for a few years, then I moved to the one a few mountains over, went there for a couple of years, then a school in Brussels, finally, when she moved to London for the RSC, she made sure I was at least in the same country, and sent me to the Chester School for a year and a half. When I heard Mon Capitan was coming here, I got the British authorities to give me a British passport by saying that there was a fire that destroyed all the records except the letter standing in for my birth certificate, saying that Robert and Amaryllis Pratt had a child at home in Stratford at 7:30 AM on March 18, 1943. Dad died before my third birthday, so no one could contradict that it wasn't Shakespeare's hometown, but in Connecticut. Things were also made easier by the fact that I could blame the Blitz, and there was no mention of gender, just J.R. Pratt. Therefore, I have a set of British papers for Jackson Reginald Pratt and a set of American papers for Jacqueline Regina Pratt. You can figure out the rest."

"Wow," Todd said in awe. "Anyway, Neil, don't we need to get going on the plan to keep you here before your dad starts sending off letters?"

That same afternoon, less than two hours after the strategy session ended, Neil was called to the Common Room, where Dr. Nolan had left Mr. Perry, so they could wale it out in semi-privacy.

"Father, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Well, I work quickly when I hear that my son left his home in the middle of the night without permission. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I've come up with a few solutions so that we can both get what we want."

"Fire away. I'm awaiting your grand plan."

"I've spoken to the faculty sponsors of some of my extra-curricular activities where I don't have an officer's position or a great deal of responsibility; they are willing to vouch for my being a member this year, despite my not attending meetings for the second semester. This pares down my obligations to the 3 things I actually would like to continue with, the newspaper, Chemistry Club, and orchestra. In place of the other three, I'd like the opportunity to take part in plays when it will not interfere with my other obligations. I still am making all As, ranking only behind Steven Meeks, our resident genius, who is also part of many extracurriculars.

I will still strive for medical school as you ordered, but I would appreciate the opportunity to take part in something I enjoy so much. Please place some trust in my decision-making skills.

Also, my actions are my own, Mr. Keating only revived my dream. If you remember, I tried to get to summer stock last summer, but I was doing chemistry."

Mr. Perry sat, dumbstruck that his son was being both so daring, and so mature about this. After thinking about this speech for long enough for Neil to start fidgeting in anxiousness, he nodded.

"You are permitted to adhere to this plan until I hear **any** inkling of your grades dropping, or neglect of your duties. If that happens, you **are** going to military school. I see now that I must give up a small amount of control over your life, you are growing up. You are expected home the entire Christmas break, no visitors, or visits other than to your grandmother's."

"So, how did the talk go?" Todd asked, anxiously, Jack looking worried when he returned to Jack's room looking pensive.

Perking up a bit, Neil reassured them, "Father accepted the plan on a probationary basis, no revisions, and I'm essentially grounded when I go home for Christmas Break, but other than that, it went well. He didn't even complain about Jack's comments last night, or about Mr. Keating. So all's well that ends well."

Todd, looking relieved, extended his arms, pulling Neil down to sit next to him on the bed, as Jack was sitting in the chair.

"That's good. I hope everything goes better now. I may not like my parents, and they are perpetually disappointed in me, but I feel horrible going against them. I would hate for you to be in the same boat."

"Not to change the topic, but Jack, when you were telling your story this morning, you never said how your mother doesn't notice you change schools, especially since any letters would be air mail now," Neal contemplated.

"She never reads letters. She employs a man that in an earlier age would be called a "man of business", an accountant or lawyer that screens mail and deals with most of the bills. He receives all the mail, as she's rarely in town long enough to read all the mail she gets, and he takes care of paying the gas and electricity bills and the housekeeper's wages. He has acted as more of a parental figure than my mother has since I was 5. Since he doesn't approve of her behavior towards me, he just lets her know that I'm doing well at school, never mentioning names. During the 1½ years I was actually living in London with her, I saw her for maybe a week total. She doesn't even know that one of the one-acts she did for a benefit in August is one I co-wrote with the business manager of the Company."

Todd, aghast, marveled, "and I thought my parents didn't pay attention to the intricacies of my life! From what I've picked up from my dad and uncles when they talk shop at family dinners, that could be considered neglect, if anyone were willing to go after someone in a echelon where that's only a bit off of normal." Pausing, he thought about the best way to ask this sensitive question. "Jack, how did your dad die? From what you said he died after the war."

Neil was shocked at Todd's question, despite Jack not seeming at all perturbed.

"He was injured badly during D-day and was furloughed out to return to New York with Mother, then had a heart attack when a piece of shrapnel moved, hitting the heart, when I was almost 3. I barely remember him, just the panic when he fell while we walked up the stairs from the subway to see mum at the theatre.

You'd think, with the way she avoided me, that it was because I look too much like him, but I actually look like her except for coloring and my jawline. That's the main reason that until recently I've had very long hair that I was required to wear loose, to avoid looking like I do now."

"Neil, Jack, how did you do on the History test we got back?" Charlie asked, bowling Neil over. He knew better than to run into Jack, as the one time he had, he had a bruise on his ribs for two weeks from a kidney punch, seemingly a reflexive action.

It was now after lunch on the Monday after the fiasco of Opening Night and the aftermath. Charlie hadn't seen Neil since his father dragged him off, due to his punishments for the phone call, so he was being especially exuberant.

Neil explained the basics of the settlement he had come to with his father while they headed to English.

"All hail the conquering hero, nay, sprite! Good job, Neil," Mr. Keating said as they entered, everyone clapping.

"So, Jack, what are you going to do over break? You'd spend 4 days in transit, getting to London and back, are you going home anyway?" Meeks asked.

"No, I'm not, I got a good deal on a sublet in New York, from a local guy going to Columbia. He posted something mid-November at the post office. If any of you are in the city at some point, call me from the station and we'll meet. It's quite likely I won't answer, as I'll be meeting with a director and producer about my new play for a few days the first week, so call the second number and leave a message with the doorman."

"Why are you even bothering to finish school? You already have a career!" Charlie asked.

"To get the best producers and directors to notice, one needs credentials from a university. I'll probably end up at Juillard, or at least I hope so. I might go do an apprenticeship at Guildhall."

It was time for everyone to leave, so people were leaving with their parents or family drivers, but a great number got on the bus to the train station. Todd went to the train station with Jack, but Mrs. Perry came to get Neil, as they were going to leave for his grandmother's, but she still needed to go to the main post office to stop their mail until January third. Mr. Perry would meet them at the train station near her house, as he had a business meeting until later that afternoon.

On the bus, Jack and Todd were going through his latest poem. In the process, they were talking about the best way to bend Neil's grounding rules.

"He's going to his grandmother's, so the mail will be stopped for their house. Write a letter as often as you like and sent them all in a packet on New Year's Eve. He'll be the one to pick up the mail bin when they get back, so that will be OK. Also, I'm allowed in the dorms a day early, so I'll be there when you all get back."

Meeks spent the break brushing up on trig to keep his skills sharp, and trying to keep his little sister out of trouble.

Pitts finished a new amplifier for the radio, but had to hide it from his mother, who didn't approve of his tinkerings.

Cameron went with his sister to visit a soup kitchen, which he hated, but did to keep his parents happy.

Nwanda practiced his saxophone in the carriage house, and wrangled a few days in New York.

Neil spent the whole time he was at his grandmother's writing letters to Todd he wouldn't send, but planned to give to him on their first night back.

Todd had to spend the break with his brother, as their parents decided to go off skiing. He talked Jeff into letting him go into the city for a week and not to tell their parents, or he'd tell them why a whole bottle of their father's best sherry was gone.

Jack, as Jacqueline, went to her meeting with producers and directors. That took care of the first week. The second week was the one between Christmas and New Year's, and on Monday, she got two calls in an hour. She said she'd meet them both at Rockefeller Center at noon.

"Hello, lads. How'd you get the parents to let you come?"

Nwanda said, "I played sax too loudly, so they wanted me out of the house during a party they're throwing tomorrow."

Todd said, "I'm here for the week, until my parents get back from skiing. I blackmailed Jeff into letting me come."

"Well, we need to do something fun, then. Maybe a visit to some of my musical-singing friends before their shows, then a jazz club?"

"You can save the musicals for after I leave. I want to go to the Battery and freeze my ass off, then go have lots of coffee at the jazz club."

"That's fine by me," Todd agreed, as he wanted to meet the actors when Jackie could go as herself.

When Nwanda left mid morning on Wednesday, Todd let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I can write letters to Neil again. I couldn't risk it with Nwanda around."

"Want some paper? There's a legal pad next to the couch. You probably have lots to say, I'll just work on those changes to the play the director wanted."

The next day, they got up late and went down to Times Square to meet Jackie's friends.

"So how do you know them?"

"Karen is from Chester School. I introduced her at her graduation last spring to one of the RSC corps members who decided he was tired of speaking in iambic pentameter. Roland is the one who suggested I apprentice at Guildhall."

When they walked up to the theater, both were waiting, but still wrapping up scarves and straightening coats.

"Jackie!" the girl squealed, grabbing her in a bear hug. "I thought you'd never get here! Who's this? Is he single?"

Seeing it was up to him to save Jackie from suffocation, Todd proffered his hand to the male.

"Hi, I'm Todd Anderson. Jackie knowing me is going to be really hard to explain unless she's told you about her project this semester."

"Hello, Todd. Yes, she's told us about the greatest method acting project ever undertaken. I take it you are one of the infamous Dead Poets?"

By now, Karen had released Jackie. "Oh, come on, it's cold. Let's get to the diner, I need tea."

Once they were seated, Karen asked, "So, are you single?"

Todd looked at Jackie for a second. Seeing her encouraging nod, he replied in the negative.

Roland, seeing the byplay, asked, "So, will you tell us about him?"

Todd, a bit dreamy-eyed, explained the budding courtship.

"It's a shame he's grounded. I think I'd like to meet this paragon. Jackie, do try to get him to Connecticut this summer when you come. Craig decided he's off to law school, so we need more members."

"Are you running the summer stock there this year, then?"

"Yeah. Rufus finally considers me responsible enough to be 'den mother' while he liaises with the guest director."

"OK, I'll try. Hey, Todd, isn't that near where the Anderson compound is?"

Called back from his daydream, Todd answered it was. That started him off on another daydream.

"Mr. Perry is really academically ambitious for Neil, I may have to promise his father to teach Neil French to get him to agree to sign the forms," Jackie explained to Roland.

They chatted a bit more, Todd actually participating in the conversation, then parted ways, as it was almost time to prep for that night's performance.

"Are you serious about getting Neil to summer stock?"

"I am. Besides, with the current agreement, as long as Neil does something academic at the same time, Mr. Perry has no grounds on which to refuse."

By the time Todd left, he had a notebook full of poetry ideas, a product of Central Park people-watching, and frustration at Neil missing meeting Roland and Karen. He also had a box full of letters for Neil he sent on his way to Penn Station.

When Neil arrived back home after the time at his grandmother's, he had a notebook full of letters to Todd hidden at the bottom of his bag, disguised as a thin journal, all entries addressed to Laurie (1) and an instruction from his father to go get the bin of mail from the post office as soon as he'd unpacked.

The bin was completely full, but he immediately dug through the cards, bills, and circulars to find a small box addressed to him, as Jackie had told him of the plan before she'd suggested it to Todd. He easily hid the box in his jacket, as it seemed to be the box from a packet of business envelopes, then drove home.

When he got home, he wrote one last letter, then put the journal in his school coat pocket. After dinner that night, he sat down to read Todd's packet, though he had the poetry anthology open to a poem the class was going to cover during the first week of the semester. That way he had an excuse to be sitting on his bed with his glasses on. Thankfully, neither of his parents bothered him for 3 hours, plenty of time to read the notes and recover his composure. He had worried that their relationship was too new to withstand the distance, but Todd had been so passionate in his notes. They may not be explicit, but definitely at the "blushing before the lights dim on screen" stage. And he was definitely going to talk to Jackie about summer stock, this Roland seemed quite the character.

Luckily, it was only a day and a half later that he could return to school, to Todd and the Poets. He had just finished putting everything in proper places when Todd came in, windswept from the walk from the edge of the property where the bus stopped from the train station. He looked so delicious that Neil slammed the door, thankful no one else was in their wing besides Jackie, and pushed Todd against it, ravishing his lips and neck, pushing off Todd's coat and jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Todd responded avidly, pushing Neil's uniform jacket off and untucking his shirt, diving for bare skin.

"Ah, cold hands! Letters…book…in coat…" Neil gasped through the kisses.

Todd turned them, still kissing, to grab the journal. By the time he had it in hand, Neil was kissing his neck, on the verge of leaving bruises.

"Neil, can't do that, it'll show."

Disentangling themselves, they sat in their corner, Neil holding Todd while he read the letters.

(1) Charioteer (1953) Laurence Odell and Ralph Lanyon, 'Laurie' is extremely reserved, Ralph pulls him out of his shell


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing beyond the events of the story. The characters and general premise are all Touchstone and WB/CW.

Jack, knowing most of the Poets had a big physics test on Monday, suggested, "It's supposed to be really nice this weekend, who wants to go up to the big lake for a Poet's meeting, bring a lunch and such?" during a study hall gathering mid-February.

Meeks, Pitts, and Cameron all said no immediately, and Charlie was going to agree until Cameron elbowed him.

"You promised, _**Nwanda**_. You'd study this weekend if I let you drag me as the second on that double date you set up for Valentine's last weekend."

Neil, seeing the plan, tapped Todd on the shoulder to bring him out of his math-induced state, and repeated the question.

A light going through his eyes, he answered, "Maybe I'll bring my notebook, try to be inspired like Whitman."

Cameron asked petulantly, "Why are they the only ones who get to hear your poetry, except for that time in class?"

"Because they don't laugh. It's that simple," Todd retorted, uncharacteristically authoritative.

That Saturday, the three met in front of the kitchen delivery entrance, Todd and Neil walking the three bikes, Todd wearing his bag, when Jack came stumbling out, the saddlebags for her bike completely full.

"Do the cooks really think we're that hungry?"

"Of course. We're three teenage boys, and they were glad to make sandwiches and a couple of thermos of hot chocolate and lemonade for 'such nice boys, wanting to take advantage of the weather being so fine'."

All three laughed at the irony of that statement as they set out on their ride.

"So, I'll go for a hike for a couple hours to let you be alone, but I packed my little battery alarm clock. It's set for 12:30, as I'll probably be back a bit after that."

The two boys blushed, "Thanks, Jackie."

"Oh, and I brought a picnic blanket, I knew you'd forget."

The alarm clock rang, and the two sprang apart, smoothing their hair and rubbing their lips. As they tried to catch their breath, they laughed nervously.

"I guess we should set out the lunch stuff, Jack will be back soon," Todd gasped.

Neil went to go get the lunch, but just grabbed the bags and re-spread the cloth, then sat back down, pulling on Todd's hand.

"Come on, it won't hurt to sit with me. I won't bite, that would be hard to hide," Neil teased.

Todd had just relented when Jackie returned.

"I found the prettiest waterfall. It was quite relaxing to just sit and listen to it. If you don't have homework scheduled until after dinner, we should all go up, let Todd get inspired," she said as she collapsed on the blanket.

"We can decide after lunch. I for one don't mind putting off homework or another hour or two," Neil said, letting Todd decide their actions.

After lunch, they sat and listened to nothing for a few minutes before they packed their things up and rode their bikes up the packed gravel trail to the waterfall, where they allowed the sound of rushing water to wash away their tensions about the secrets they were keeping from the world. Todd also jotted down a few couplets to use in his next poem.

It was almost that time of term already, the midpoint, when every single class decided they _**must**_ have a test or paper. Charlie, or if you asked him, Nwanda, had a quick question about chemistry. He would ask Meeks, but he had threatened him with messy death if he bothered him today. Neil, though, he'd taken it over the summer, he could answer the question. Therefore, he barged in, like he usually did, but this time there was something wrong with the picture. Both Todd and Neil were on Todd's bed. Neil was leaning in the corner, arms around Todd, holding the poetry book, reading aloud quietly.

At the slam of the door, they both jumped to opposite ends of the bed, trying to hide their panic. Charlie closed the door quietly behind him, mouth hanging open. He may not have much self-control, but he could be discreet if he wanted, and he wasn't about to antagonize his best friend if it wasn't what it looked like. So he sat down backwards on Neil's desk chair, waiting expectantly for answers, though it seemed they weren't coming, Neil staring him down, Todd trying to sneak out of the room.

Tired of waiting for an answer, Nwanda asked, "So, care to tell me why I walked in on what I did?"

Neil stared at him some more, finally answering, "It was what it looked like," turning to Todd, he said, stroking him arm, "He won't tell. He knows if he does, he'll never be believed, and I also have more dirt on him than he does on me."

Todd shot him a look, "Not very comforting, Neil."

Nwanda, realizing this was real, and thinking it was kind of sweet, just said, "I won't say anything. Does Jack know?"

"He's the one that set us up. Supposedly, its pretty common in all-male boarding schools in the UK, just not talked about."

Now that the awkwardness was almost gone, Nwanda asked his chemistry question, and by the time he left, Neil and Todd were back in the same position they were when he arrived.

Nwanda had been added to the group meeting in Jack's room, though he still didn't know Jack's secret. Therefore, when he barged in, Jackie pulled her legs up to cover her chest.

"What's with you Nwanda?" She asked.

Once he sat down, he explained, "They just put up the announcement for Cotillion." Turning to Neil and Todd he said, "So, I'm not getting a date, I'll be a wallflower with you so you're not lonely."

"Nwanda, its fine. Jack will sit with us. Besides, he's better at poking fun at Knox and Chris. Jack's much more fun than you are, especially when you can't show off for the ladies. Get a date," Neil said.

When the day of Cotillion arrived, they all got in their best suits, Jack for some reason stuck helping everyone with their bowties, or rather, having them sit in a chair , tying it from behind them. He also ended up forcing Knox into a chair to stop his hyperventilating.

"Sit. Don't faint. I'll go get Chris and escort her up here."

Only nodding, Knox agreed, but as the door closed, yelled, "Don't you dare flirt with her!"

Todd had to rush back to his room to laugh uproariously. Neil just started coughing, which no one suspected meant laughter, as he was getting over a cold.

After a quick kiss, Knox and Chris settled in to wait for the others to get their ties arranged.

Once Todd, Neil, and Jack went down to join the spectators, the others formed up for the promenade.

Knox managed to only step on Chris's feet twice, and never a true smash, just marring the polish on the tips of her shoes.

When Neil called his father about new glasses at the end of the year, he asked, "Sir, may I try for summer stock this year?"

Knowing that Neil had kept up his A average, Mr. Perry only asked, "Have you considered what self-study course you could do in addition?"

He and Jackie had spoken about this the previous week in more detail at Todd's reminder of the conversation with her friends over winter break, so he replied, "Jack Pratt has agreed, since he will be there also, that he will teach me French and/or German. He is reasonably fluent in both, as he lived in Switzerland for a time."

"Very well. I will allow it, as long as you are willing to take language placement tests for whichever you choose at the beginning of the new term. If you do not score well, I will cancel our agreement about acting."

Relieved, he sighed, "Thank you, father. I'll have the papers for you to sign by the last day of school."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing beyond the events of the story, the premise and most of the characters are Touchstone's and WB/CW's.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gents, to auditions for 1960's summer stock. I'm Roland Whitson, and my lovely assistant for today is Jackie Pratt, yes, that Pratt. We'll be doing one Shakespeare play, one guest-directed one-act, and one of her one-acts this summer. So line up!"

After everyone had presented their monologues, they were done for the day.

"Neil, I have a message from Todd," Jackie whispered when she grabbed his arm as he left.

"I hoped so. Is he here yet?"

"He gets here tomorrow, supposedly there was some sort of paperwork his brother needed to take care of, and since his brother was supposed to drive him up…He said he'd see you at 7:30 that evening. Supposedly there is some sort of ritual each member of the family has when they arrive, and part of his is to go for a walk alone to the property line after dinner to catch the sunset from under a big linden."

"Thanks, Jackie. So how long does it tend to take for decisions on casting?"

"Roland is usually pretty quick once he starts, he ran a festival at Cambridge a few years ago, one of those 'cast, practice, perform in a week' things, and is stuck in that time frame. Go, socialize. I'll be by once I get Roland moving."

"So, we're doing Twelfth Night first, which has relatively few characters, so be prepared to be crew if I don't call your name. If you leave, refusing to be on crew, you'll not be able to re-enter for the one-acts. Anyway… Orsino-Neil Perry, Viola-Jackie Pratt. Sorry, Shane, but I need you as Olivia…"

After some moaning and groaning, everyone accepted their parts. Neil, happy with his part, prepared to go visit Todd.

When Neil reached the property line, after borrowing Jackie's bike, he found Todd waiting for him. He snuck up on him and kissed his neck.

"Katie, I can't do this now, my friend is coming to visit…" Todd joked.

"Cheating on me already, Todd?" Neil teased back.

Todd didn't answer in words, just turned around and kissed Neil forcefully on the lips, arms around his waist in a tight hug. After they had recovered their breath, Neil updated him on the goings-on at the auditions.

"So you and Jackie have to play lovers? The fact she's in the play as a girl at all is funny, especially as the Poets are planning to come, at least everyone but Cameron, he failed Latin somehow and has to take the summer session final that day."

"Todd! Did you _invite_ them? How am I supposed to not give you a kiss after the play?"

Kissing him again to calm him down, Todd answered, "Yes, I did invite them. And since Cameron isn't going to be there, its time for some secrets to come out. It won't be just us at risk, but Jackie too," he reminded him.

Neil relaxed a bit, then sighed out, "OK, but you get to tell Jackie."

"Well, it is an appropriate play to present a girl masquerading as a guy…"

They both laughed, then Neil asked, "So is this the last time I get to see you until opening night? If it is, I'm going to stay as long as I can."

"I'll come here every evening between 8 and 8:30, if you don't show up, I'll be sad, but will still come the next night. Come as often as you can."

They sat for another 20 minutes, just soaking up each other's presence, cuddling until the sun was almost down.

They were two weeks into rehearsals for Twelfth Night, with no evening stuff for once, so Jackie was sitting in the twilight, staring at the sky alone. She was getting really relaxed, almost ready to doze off, when a voice addressed her.

"Jackie Pratt, right?"

Snapping back to the real world, she replied that she was.

"Why are you out here alone? Isn't your boyfriend around?"

Trying not to laugh, she answered, "Neil? He's not my boyfriend. We go to the same school and are the leadership of a club together. He's visiting someone tonight, so I'm at a bit of a loose end. Care to join me in contemplating the cosmos?"

He joined her on the bench. "Pierce Fleming," he introduced himself. "I'm playing Feste."

"Neat. I thought I recognized you. Any particular reason you're out here, or just wandering?"

"I don't like seeing people sitting alone."

They chatted about trivialities for an hour when Neil returned. He entered the clearing bouncing, but seeing Jackie was not alone, calmed down a bit.

"Jackie! Hey, Pierce, right? Jackie…we _really_ need to work on that scene. Come on."

Pierce was disappointed Jackie was leaving, but was even more surprised when the two didn't head into the dining hall, but toward the boy's dorms.

/So much for not being involved./

The next morning, when Jackie went to sit with Pierce since Neil needed to talk to Roland about something, she was shocked at the look Pierce shot at her.

"What did _I_ do?"

"Why'd you lie to me?"

Very confused, she asked, "About what?"

"You said you weren't involved with Perry, but you went with him to the dorms."

Laughing, she said, "That's so far from the truth. I trust you to keep a secret, and no, it's not about my relationship with Neil." She explained her masquerade, though leaving out Todd and the Dead Poets.

Pierce looked at her strangely for a few minutes, then laughed when he got the irony behind her casting as Viola.

"Oh, that's rich!"

Before everyone knew it, opening night was upon them. It was two hours until curtain rise, and Meeks and Pitts had already shown up at Todd's to walk over together. Knox and Nwanda were expected in the next few minutes.

"Right, men. Let's go," Nwanda called out to the group waiting on the porch. They came down to meet them at the road.

Meeks asked, "Why aren't we cutting across the grounds, again?"

"According to what Jack and Neil said, the ticket takers want everyone to come through the front gate, no exceptions, even for reserved seats without tickets, like we have."

Since Jackie was considered an assistant stage manager, she was in partial costume, but running all around the auditorium checking on the crew. She was just coming down from the lights catwalk into the lobby when the Poets came in.

Todd called out, "Jackie! Over here!" Seeing Jackie in a long wig.

The others were still looking around for their friend when a beautiful brunette came over, glaring a bit.

"Hi, guys. Todd, we discussed this, it was going to come out at the end of the show, when I took my bow and they announced my name, as the programs got fouled up."

Now realizing the woman in front of them was 'Jack' Pratt, they all stared at Todd.

Nwanda asked the question they were all thinking, "How long have you known?"

"Oh, since the day after Midsummer's opening night. Mr. Keating knew the whole time. That reminds me, is he coming tonight?"

"Yes, and he's bringing his Bright Lady. She moved over here about a month ago when it became obvious Mr. K was staying to teach."

At the end of the play, with a curtain call as Jackie Pratt, Neil rushed over to the Poets waiting backstage, grabbing Todd around the waist, swinging him around. Laughing with joy, completely forgetting their surroundings, Neil kissed Todd until Jackie sprayed them with water."

"Oy, boys! Stop that now and explain to the others, or I'm never leaving you two alone on a hiking picnic again!"

This was an ample threat for Neil to break away from the kiss, as the water had done nothing to stop him.

"Nwanda knows. He can tell them."

"I'm not letting you foist this off on me, Perry."

Todd finally had enough functioning brain cells together to speak, "Jackie fixed us up after we both confessed our feelings about the other to her. The rest is none of your business."

By this point, Mr. K had made his way over.

"Nice job, boys. Yes, Jackie, I know," he sighed. "That reminds me, has Amy given any indication that she knows you switched schools?"

"No, sir. Jenkins told her I was in the States for the summer, but she is otherwise occupied with her work. Her only response was that she wished I had come home to be Titania's fairy, as she's Titania again. She thought it was a good dynamic last time."

Something occurred to Meeks. "Jackie? What will happen to you if anyone else from Wellton came?"

"Hmmm? Oh, summer stock's too low-brow for Wellton parents. Todd's family, since they're so close were most likely to have come, but they didn't. Also, there is plausible deniability. The feminine name may be considered an inside joke, given I was playing a girl. Besides, any announcements or reviews would use J. Pratt."

"Convenient, that…" Nwanda said.

"So, this second half we'll be doing 2 short plays. As I mentioned before, one will be Pratt's, the other, given our guest director, will likely be Ibsen. I know how much you're looking forward to _that_," Roland stated.

Jackie, to her disappointment, was stuck directing her play. It was not her best script, but it also was the one with more than 3 people on stage, and needed more than 2 people on stage crew. Most of her stuff was more for black-box than traditional staging.

As everyone was preparing to leave at the end of the summer, Pierce came over to Jackie.

"Would you mind if I kept in touch, or would getting letters from me interfere with your crusade against your mother?"

"I'd like to stay in contact. We'll just have to watch our language, in case one of my year-mates gets a hold of a letter. See you at Winter Break?" she asked, squeezing his hand. They'd somehow slowly transitioned from friends to a weird sort of relationship. Neither admitted to the change, but nor did they protest the increased body contact or occasional caress.


	6. Chapter 6

In case it's escaped your funny little brains (sorry, watched Sherlock earlier), these characters aren't mine. Props to Touchstone and Warner Brothers.

When everyone returned to school, they immediately looked for their rooms to drop off their luggage before the opening ceremony. Jackie, Meeks, Pitts, Nwanda, Knox, Todd, and Neil kept walking and walking, searching for their rooms. Finally, Meeks noticed a small stairway leading to one of the towers they assumed wasn't used. When they got up the stairs, they all found their rooms and two bathrooms, but noticed that Cameron wasn't with them this year. Nwanda filled in the blanks.

"My parents told me last week, supposedly Cameron's been transferred to another school. His family has fallen on hard times, so he's at a day school near his family's home. According to rumor, his grandfather was displeased with his need for summer school, so he has withdrawn support for his education."

Everyone felt badly, but were relieved they didn't have to worry about him this year, especially now that all the other Poets knew about Todd and Neil, and Jackie.

Once everyone had unpacked and put their recreational things in their Commons, it was almost time for the assembly. Jackie begged off walking down with them, as she had to trim her hair before term officially started.

_Dear Jay,_

_Hello from Brockhurst. Sorry I didn't write for a while, classes are crazy. Last year's History teacher basically taught us nothing (something like 55% of the class got C or worse, I know of at least 20 people who have to retake the class), so we're doing content from both years to get us up to speed. I talked with my English teacher, and he's going to try incorporating some of your Mr. K's methods, to get us to enjoy literature more._

_Anyway, the main thing that's happened is that I got back together with my ex, she got her ass handed to her for failing math last year, so she's back to her studious self, rather than sneaking out to parties every other night._

_Regards,_

_PF_

_**Dear Pierce,**_

_**I'm glad you didn't fall off the face of the world. So Quinn's back on track? I'd like to meet her at some point, and I wish you luck. Keep me updated.**_

_**Charlie (Nwanda) turned 18 last week, so we had a covert party for him after he got back from taking the Selective Service exam. Knox somehow snuck in some cherry schnapps, so we made what amounted to alcoholic cherry Coca-cola. Very tasty, and luckily on a Friday, so there wasn't an issue with all of us sleeping until 11. Christy made triple-chocolate cookies…in all, a nice way to spend an evening. I saved two, package to follow.**_

_**Best wishes on exams, in case I don't hear from you in the next week or two.**_

_**JP**_

The Poet's were hanging out in their private common room on the Sunday after everyone got back from Thanksgiving, discussing college plans. Meeks and Pitts expected to hear in the next week whether they were accepted, as they were going Early Decision. Knox had been quiet for the last few minutes, so Neil asked him what he was thinking about.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just trying to figure out how Jackie would pull off applying without tipping off Nolan. I mean, transcripts and stuff…"

Jackie answered, "Well, I'm applying to Julliard, so my essay will have stuff about how this was a method acting thing, to see if I could do it. I'm in for acting and writing, so it should work out. If not, I have a slot in the RSC waiting for me, and I can try for Guildhall next year."

Shortly, it was time for Christmas vacation again, and Jack was going to meet her mother at her father's grave, as it had been almost 15 years since he died. Thankfully, Amy was returning to London shortly afterwards, and Jack had arranged another sublet. This time, all of the Poets, plus Chris, came to town for New Year's Eve, attending a party Roland was throwing. Neil and Todd even got to kiss at midnight.

Before they knew it, it was time for finals yet again. And this time, they were the last ones at Wellton. Jackie, Todd, and Neil had arranged for train passes for the summer, and they were off on a loop to California and back starting the week after graduation and not coming back until mid-August, in time for the start of term at Julliard and Columbia.

Knox was going to start off at his father's bank, and hoping to get a BA attending part-time. His father didn't see the point of having a college degree, as he'd done just fine without one, but his mother had done two years at Wellesley, so he hoped she'd volunteer an opinion.

Nwanda was going to Amherst, partially to fulfill a family tradition, partially to stay away from his mother's friends and their daughters on Long Island. Pitts and Meeks would both be in Boston, Meeks at MIT, Pitts at Boston College. His parents still hoped he'd agree to become a priest.

With an extremely awkward set of looks between the Perrys and the Andersons when Neil, Todd, and Jack held their hug for too long, they finally could say goodbye to 'Hell'ton. Nolan gave a really cliché speech during which Neil, Nwanda, and Jackie pretended to snore, and everyone went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing, that's the CW and Touchstone.

The next Monday the three met in Boston. They decided that they would definitely stop in certain cities, mainly DC, Charleston, New Orleans, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Seattle, Minneapolis, Chicago, St Louis, Cleveland, and Philly. They had arranged to return to New York in time for the Bob Dylan concert.

In all, it was a pleasant time, though they got some odd looks when they only got one room most places. Eventually, Neil started blithely saying, "Oh, we share her."

In New Orleans, they mostly people-watched while sipping coffee or iced tea, or wandering the French Quarter. Jackie had the interesting experience of having a woman come up to them and ask if Jackie and Todd would come back to her apartment. Neil staked his claim, and Jackie let her down gently.

Jackie, for whatever reason, could not keep her balance on hills. This caused a bit of a problem in San Francisco, culminating in a tumble while trying to descend from a trolley. Luckily, they were on their way back to the hotel, so she could wrap up her ankle and rest. The others went to an outdoor concert.

When they were near Yellowstone, they decided maybe they should camp. They weren't carrying food with them, so no worries about the bears, but the amusing part was Jackie putting on her one pair of super-tight pedal-pushers and flirting a tent and a few blankets from one of the rangers. Todd almost fell off the boardwalk, laughing, into a hot spring, remembering.

In Chicago, they had a huge pizza, visited the Field Museum, and wandered around Northwestern's campus. Jackie, queen of random knowledge, one evening mentioned, in passing, that Illinois doesn't criminalize homosexuality, as long as evidence isn't displayed in public.

"You mean, as long...as long as we don't kiss on the El, we could…" Todd gasped.

"Yep. Maybe you should go to Northwestern for Med School, Neil." Jackie quipped, waggling her eyebrows.

When September came around, everyone was off to college, except Knox, who had been pressured into working at his father's bank, though he did carve out some time to take a class or two. Neil and Todd were at Columbia, Neil as pre-med, as agreed, and Todd as pre-law with some creative writing courses. Jackie was at Julliard, and planned to concurrently get a degree from Barnard, so she might share a class with Todd for writing eventually. Meeks was at MIT in physics, and Pitts was at Boston College for Math, so they still got together to tinker on weekends sometimes. Nwanda was the only one who wasn't a subway stop away from a friend, as he'd gotten into Amherst and was planning on majoring in politics, and taking advantage of the close proximity of Holyoke and Smith. He, Pitts, and Meeks did make arrangements to meet up one Saturday a month, if tests allowed.

The New York group shared an apartment, or rather, Amy Pratt felt guilty and bought Jackie an apartment on the Upper East Side, which Todd and Neil paid rent to stay in, though it was much discounted, mostly enough to help cover utilities and antes to a petty cash fund for groceries and incidentals.

During breaks, this apartment became a haven from family obligations, as at least one of the three was there the whole time. Since the apartment had 2 bedrooms in use and one guest bedroom/study, plus a sparsely-furnished great room, it was easy to have all seven people there. During term, Jackie's friends from school and theater convened on Monday nights for dinner, which gave Neil a chance to keep in touch with theater people. If someone had homework, they retreated to the study once dinner was over, and no one felt slighted. It was also policy to leave by about 9:30.

WE WILL NOW SKIP AHEAD A FEW YEARS

It was the Friday before the short week of Thanksgiving, and Jackie was threading her way to see her advisor after class when she heard someone shout, "He's dead! The president's been shot." She continued toward the office, but he was outside, closing his door.

"Dr. Verner, are you heading out?"

"Yes, almost as soon as the news came over the radio, the administration called off the rest of the day's classes, call the department office before you come for classes tomorrow, there may be a day of mourning."

Neil and Todd didn't have classes on Friday afternoons, so they were doing the weekly shopping, with Neil going to the bakery and drug store, and Todd getting groceries. This semester, the three of them had an agreement; since they didn't have classes Friday afternoon, they were to do the 'weekly stock-up', and it was agreed that unless there was an emergency, they would never have to buy Jackie her sanitary supplies. They were walking by the news-stand a few blocks from their building when the clerk's radio stopped playing music and the announcer's voice came on.

"It has just come over the wires from Dallas, President Kennedy was shot at 12:30 local time, and died on the way to the hospital. Repeat, the President is dead."

They staggered home in shock.

When Charlie went to pick up his mail at the student center the third week of spring classes, he found a letter addressed to Nwanda. Recognizing Neil's handwriting, he ripped the envelope, finding a short letter and a newspaper clipping.

_Jan 17, 1964_

_Dear Nwanda,_

_Enclosed, find another reason to stop smoking. It's a Times report about the Surgeon General (the head doctor of the United States) announcing the harmful effects of prolonged smoking._

_If you want to live past 45, go cold turkey over spring break, or something. You can always come stay and we'll make sure you make it through._

_Sincerely,_

_Todd, Neil, and Jackie_


	8. Chapter 8

This is all CW and Touchstone, I'm just messing with them. The really long poem is something of mine, I get surreal when I'm tired.

For their anniversary, Todd and Neil forwent the dining hall. Jackie scheduled her performance final for that evening, and planned to meet Karen for dessert after her show. The two men went to a diner in the Village and stopped in at the jazz place Jackie introduced them to. It also happened that the place had an improv poetry contest that night, one of the reasons Neil wanted to take Todd there.

For those needing a bit of inspiration, they had a goldfish bowl with slips of paper. Each slip had a phrase and a few random words. When Neil encouraged Todd to participate, he hesitated. Even as he was walking to the dais, the other patrons seemed mildly incredulous that such a button-down guy could do it. Sitting on the chair at the front, Todd closed his eyes and was silent for a few moments. One of the audience loudly suggested he draw a slip, but Todd shook his head.

"This isn't quite improv, as the first bit and the format I came up with yesterday.

_**Here I stand  
><strong>__**At the turning of the road  
><strong>__**Taking  
><strong>__**Seizing  
><strong>__**Spiriting away  
><strong>__**Everything for the next time.**_

_**At the turning of the road  
><strong>__**Dwell the oldest of the People  
><strong>__**The turtles have lived here for  
><strong>__**Generations  
><strong>__**Venerated for their fidelity**_

_**Dwell the eldest of the People  
><strong>__**In the depths of the sea  
><strong>__**Remnants of an earlier time  
><strong>__**Glowing, gulping  
><strong>__**This leaves the newest to the shallows.**_

_**In the depths of the sea  
><strong>__**Fish swarm  
><strong>__**Whales call  
><strong>__**Dolphins sing  
><strong>__**Sharks prowl**_

_**Fish swarm  
><strong>__**In the wake of the boats  
><strong>__**Heading to land  
><strong>__**Undiscovered  
><strong>__**Unpopulated territory  
><strong>__**Made to support families.**_

_**In the wake of the boats  
><strong>__**Leap the mermaids  
><strong>__**With their porpoise mounts  
><strong>__**Smirking to the sailors  
><strong>__**Living by their arms' ability.**_

_**Leap the mermaids  
><strong>__**High above the froth  
><strong>__**Hair streaming  
><strong>__**Trailing water  
><strong>__**Soft!  
><strong>__**Coast Sighted!  
><strong>__**We arrive in port to the despair  
><strong>__**Of the common sailor.**_

_**High above the froth  
><strong>__**Sits the lighthouse  
><strong>__**One eye staring  
><strong>__**Illumination  
><strong>__**Swings across the cove.**_

_**Sits the lighthouse  
><strong>__**At the turning of the road  
><strong>__**Near the town  
><strong>__**Where sweet Mary Beth lives  
><strong>__**Waiting so long for her love  
><strong>__**He will never come for her  
><strong>__**He sleeps in the sea**_

_**At the turning of the road  
><strong>__**An inn stands  
><strong>__**Reviled by many  
><strong>__**A den of iniquity  
><strong>__**Criminals dwell there**_

_**An inn stands  
><strong>__**Crouched in the middle of town  
><strong>__**The innkeeper's wife  
><strong>__**Fat as a peer  
><strong>__**Is a ripe bitch**_

_**Crouched in the middle of town  
><strong>__**A beggar squats  
><strong>__**Asking for alms  
><strong>__**Paying for his food  
><strong>__**That blindness deprives of**_

_**A begger squats  
><strong>__**Penitent  
><strong>__**Waiting for his lord  
><strong>__**To exit the hall**_

_**Penitent  
><strong>__**Here I stand"**_

The audience sat in mild shock as Todd made his way back to his seat.

"I wrote it down for you. It's pretty impressive, having that link between the stanzas, but it probably works better written, rather than spoken," Neil whispered.

"Yeah, too bad I can't just write you something to recite."

Five years and a week after Neil and Todd got together, the Poet's made a point to get together. Neil would have to head to his grandmother's house the next afternoon, but they had a party. They went out to dinner, but having a single female in a group with six men drew some stares, so Neil and Todd couldn't even hold hands under the table or keep their feet pushed together, despite being in the corner. Even though the food was good, it was a relief to go back to the apartment for drinks and catch-up.  
>-<p>

When the newspapers mentioned that fortifications at Danang Air Base were being improved, it was the week before midterms. Neil would be fine, as he was accepted to medical school, he wouldn't be asked unless things got much worse. Todd, on the other hand, might have problems. He had a heart murmur, but that made him 1-Y. He was qualified to teach, otherwise exempting him, anything to keep from having to tell the government he was in love with a man. It wasn't their business.

Jackie had a little run-in with the SSA because Jackson Pratt had never taken the exams. When they sent someone to investigate, she answered the door dressed for her classes at Barnard (very girly).

"Hello, sir. I need to get to class, how may I help you?"

"Through education records I found that the J.R. Pratt enrolled at Wellton Upper School attended Julliard, and this is the address of record. May I speak with said person?"

"I'm Jackie Pratt, sir. My attendance at Wellton was a dramatic exercise, not to mention I'm a British-American dual citizen. Since I am female, I am not required to register with the SSA. Excuse me, sir, I must be going."

The man followed her, "And you did not think that your 'dramatic exercise' was actually fraud?"

"I admit I lied to Mr. Nolan, yet the idea that no one questioned my identity despite living in close quarters for two years ridiculous. If anything, it shows that the Department of State, and the Foreign Office are lax in their fact checking, if a 16-year-old with a little sneaking could fool them."

"Your name will be on a watch-list, miss. Goodbye."


End file.
